Finally
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: ONESHOT. YUNJAE. GS. FF yang sebelumnya telah diikutkan lomba/summary: Yunho yang selama lebih dari satu tahun memendam perasaannya kepada Jaejoong. Pada akhirnya.../Happy reading :)


Title: Finally

Rate: T

School life romance.

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, and other.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS. Alur ngebut. Typo.

.

[Finally]

.

"Hyunjoong, tuh.."

"Yah.. aku tau."

"Tidak ingin menemuinya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja memberikan semangat. Dia yang akan bertanding hari ini, kan?"

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Jadi itu bukan urusanku lagi."

SET

Sudah sedari tadi aku menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi baru sekarang perhatianku teralihkan. Hubungan dia dan Hyunjoong... sudah berakhir? Benarkah?

.

~yunjae~

.

Dia.. Kim Jaejoong.

Aku mulai menyukainya tak lama setelah hari pertama kami masuk sekolah. Saat itu aku terpesona pada senyumnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Kalau boleh melebih-lebihkan, itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Selain jarang tersenyum, ia juga pendiam.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, alih-alih ikut menghamburkan diri ke kantin, ia justru memakan bekal di dalam kelas... sendirian. Ketika guru berhalangan hadir, yang ia lakukan hanya menopang dagu seraya menatap pemandangan di luar lewat jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat duduknya. Sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi pada hari Jum'at, ia hanya membereskan perlengkapannya dan langsung pulang... tidak membuat janji untuk keluar di akhir pekan bersama teman.

"Dia tak pernah bergabung jika kami sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu. Lagipula tampangnya sangat tidak bersahabat, seakan berkata 'enyahlah dari hadapanku atau kau akan tau akibatnya'."

Jawaban itulah yang aku dapat ketika bertanya kepada salah satu teman sekelas perihal Jaejoong yang selalu sendirian. Hal itu juga yang menjadi alasanku untuk tidak mendekatinya meski aku menyukainya.

Hey! Bukan berarti aku pengecut. Aku hanya berpikir.. mungkin dia akan membenciku kalau terus mendekatinya–seperti yang dikatakan teman sekelasku, tampangnya yang tak bersahabat seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Tetapi.. bagaikan dapat _durian runtuh_ , tiga bulan sebelum kenaikan kelas, kulihat Changmin dan Yoochun sedang berbincang dengan Jaejoong. Meski ucapan panjang lebar dari Yoochun hanya ditanggapi singkat oleh Jaejoong, tetapi apa yang mereka bicarakan tampak sangat seru. Bahkan Changmin mencomot satu kimbap dari kotak bekal Jaejoong tanpa sungkan.

Aku yang tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran langsung bertanya pada Changmin ketika pulang sekolah saat itu. Dan jawabannya sungguh mengejutkan.

Suatu hari Changmin dan Yoochun menggunakan kelasku, kelas yang sama dengan Jaejoong, untuk menonton video *ehem 18 tahun ke atas bersama. Saat itu Jaejoong yang baru kembali dari toilet untuk melanjutkan makan sendiriannya yang tertunda, tak disangka ikut menonton. Changmin dan Yoochun yang sedang memunggunginya baru menyadari ada 'penonton lain' ketika Jaejoong mendesis tertahan, "Sssh.. pasti sakit."

"Kau tau, hyung? Setelah itu dia mengancam kami!"

"B–benarkah? Tapi sejauh yang kulihat, sepertinya dia bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Selama ini dia tampak tak mempedulikan hal-hal di sekitar."

"Entahlah. Mungkin pandanganmu terhadapnya selama ini kurang tepat. Atau memang dia yang tak ingin orang lain mengetahui sifat aslinya. Pendiam dan kuno... selama ini kau menganggapnya begitu kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan tebakannya.

"Awalnya kupikir dia juga orang yang kuno. Mengancam akan melaporkan kami karena menonton film dewasa? Seperti pemikiran orang zaman dulu, bukan? Tapi setelahnya dia bilang bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Dan sejak saat itu kami mulai saling menyapa jika berpapasan, sampai sekarang menjadi dekat. Dari pemikiranku.. sepertinya ia hanya sulit untuk bersosialisasi, hyung. Dia terkadang mengeluhkan sesuatu seperti bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan orang yang baru dikenal, atau bagaimana pendapat orang lain mengenai dirinya."

Seringai secara spontan terlukis di wajah tampanku. Changmin adalah sepupuku, sedang Yoochun adalah sahabatku sejak Junior High School dan juga _partner_ terbaikku. Mereka kini akrab dengan Jaejoong, bukan tak mungkin aku bisa mendekatinya. Benar kan? Ternyata hobi menonton film dewasa yang 'digeluti' Changmin dan Yoochun bisa membawa dampak positif. Hahaha.

Namun, dewi fortuna seakan tak betah untuk berlama-lama berada di pihakku.

Saat aku mulai memutuskan untuk mendekati Jaejoong, pada festival akhir tahun yang diadakan sekolah kami, ia membawa kekasihnya. Iya, Hyunjoong itu. Jaejoong mengenalkan pria yang merupakan siswa dari sekolah khusus putra yang paling populer di kota ini kepada Changmin dan Yoochun. Dia bilang hubungan mereka sekarang berada di tahun ketiga. Changmin dan Yoochun yang mendengarnya berdecak kagum kemudian mengatakan hal yang –bagiku– memuakkan seperti harapan hubungan mereka yang tetap langgeng. Dan aku? Hanya bisa pundung meratapi nasib patah hati bahkan sebelum berjuang.

Hari-hari berlanjut bagaikan mimpi buruk bagiku. Setiap kali kulihat Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Changmin berkumpul, wanita itu sering membicarakan tentang Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong yang paling populer sewaktu _Junior High School_ , Hyunjoong yang juara kelas, Hyunjoong yang jago bermain sepak bola, Hyunjoong yang inilah, itulah...

Hey! Kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu, kau pasti juga akan memujiku seperti itu, Kim Jaejoong!

Batinku yang tersiksa (halah) semakin diperparah ketika pada suatu hari Yoochun tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk menemani Jaejoong membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hyunjoong. Tanpa perasaan, ia memintaku untuk menggantikannya. _Hell_! Menemani pujaan hati membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya, adakah yang lebih menyedihkan daripada itu? Ini seperti kau mempunyai luka yang belum kering, kemudian disiram dengan air mendidih. _Poor me_.

Itulah untuk pertama kali aku berbicara dengannya. Awalnya ia tampak canggung. Benar kata Changmin, Jaejoong bukannya anti sosial, hanya bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dan sebagai _gentleman_ , aku membuka topik pembicaraan. Selanjutnya dapat kurasakan ia mulai banyak bicara, apalagi setelah tau bahwa aku adalah sepupu Changmin, ia tak segan untuk menepuk bahuku atau tertawa keras.

Sejak itu kami mulai dekat. Lebih dekat bila dibandingkan dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. Kami sering mengobrol ketika berada di dalam kelas. Bahkan aku pernah menggodanya sekali dengan mengatakan 'I love you'. Tapi, memang dasarnya kurang peka, ia hanya tertawa seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kemudian memintaku untuk berhenti bersikap konyol. Aku serius, Jaejoongie -_-

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Kenaikan kelas dua, Yoochun mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Junsu. Jaejoong yang mendapat teman baru sekarang lebih sering bersama yeoja dengan suara lumba-lumba itu. Waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan bersama dengan Junsu dibandingkan kami bertiga, teman-teman pertamanya. Yoochun dan Changmin sih tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, tapi aku... haaaaahhh. Semakin jauh saja dia untuk kujangkau.

Keadaan memburuk (halah) tiga bulan setelah kenaikan kelas dua. Aku disibukkan dengan latihan untuk turnamen sepak bola se-Seoul yang diadakan empat bulan setelahnya. Sebagai kartu as dan kapten tim sepak bola sekolah, aku mencoba fokus pada turnamen itu hingga waktuku tersita untuk sekolah dan latihan. Alhasil semakin jauh jarak yang tercipta antara aku dan Jaejoong.

" _Jaejoong ah._ "

" _Ne?_ "

" _Besok turnamen dimulai._ "

" _Aah.. ya. Kau dan Yoochun sudah berlatih keras. Aku yakin kalian bisa melaju ke babak selanjutnya._ "

" _Kau akan datang untuk menonton kan?_ "

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa._ "

" _Kenapa? Bukankah Junsu akan datang untuk menonton Yoochun?_ "

" _Ya, benar. Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Hyunjoong. Aku yakin kau akan tetap menang meski tanpa kehadiranku. Tetap semangat, Yunho. Sekali lagi maafkan aku._ "

Itulah obrolan terpanjang sejak aku disibukkan dengan latihan untuk turnamen sepak bola ini.

.

~yunjae~

.

Turnamen sudah memasuki waktu-waktu akhir. Untuk hari ini, sekolahku menjadi tuan rumah dimana dua babak dimainkan. Babak pertama adalah perebutan tiket final grup A, dimana sekolah Hyunjoong adalah salah satu pesertanya. Sedang babak kedua adalah perebutan tiket final grup B, dimana sekolahku yang menjadi salah satu pesertanya. Jika hari ini, kami sama-sama lolos, maka kami akan bertemu di babak final minggu depan. Haah.. ini seperti hanya pertandinganku melawan Hyunjoong.

Kebetulan hari ini Jaejoong datang... untuk pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah datang untuk menonton. Mungkinkah untuk Hyunjoong?

Tapi mendengar perkataannya tadi, bolehkah aku berharap kalau dia datang untukku?

Aku menarik Junsu yang sedang mengejar Jaejoong. Memastikan bahwa telingaku sedang tak mencoba untuk menipuku, "Tadi kudengar Jaejoong putus hubungan dengan Hyunjoong. Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa?"

"Ne. Yang kau dengar itu benar. Tapi aku belum dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu karena aku baru akan menanyakannya pada Jaejoong sebelum kau menarikku, Yunho."

"Ups, maaf."

"Huh. Mengganggu saja.", ia menghempaskan tanganku yang memegang pundaknya kemudian kembali mengejar Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

Kalian bisa menebak bagaimana wajahku sekarang? Ya, benar. Wajah tampan dengan senyum sejuta _watt_.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju lapangan. Memperhatikan tim yang sedang bertanding. Menganalisa kekuatan dan kelemahan mereka. Bagaimanapun, salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi lawan sekolah kami di babak final nanti (Apa? Kalian bilang aku terlalu percaya diri untuk masuk final? Lihat saja nanti!), meski aku sangat berharap sekolah Hyunjoong yang akan lolos. Ini bisa menjadi Strategi Pernyataan Cinta Jung Yunho.

Dua puluh menit sebelum babak perebutan tiket final grup B, aku menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Tumben kau datang."

Dia tersenyum, "tadinya aku hanya ingin datang ketika babak final saja, tapi berhubung hari ini diadakan di sekolah kita, aku sempatkan untuk datang."

"Aaah.. begitu. Kupikir karena...", aku melirik ke pinggir lapangan dimana Hyunjoong sedang duduk untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Babak perebutan tiket final grup A baru saja selesai dan seperti harapanku, pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh sekolah Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis, "aku yakin kau bisa masuk babak final, Yunho. _Fighting_!"

Ah, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yah, tapi.. terima kasih.

.

~yunjae~

.

Tiga hari sebelum babak final.

Seperti yang kukatakan pada kalian semua. Sekolahku lolos ke babak final dan akan bertanding memperebutkan gelar juara dengan sekolah Hyunjoong. Jaejoong memanggilku dari pinggir lapangan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ahra sang manajer klub sepak bola yang membawakanku handuk dan air minum, aku menghampirinya.. calon kekasihku. Iya, Jaejoong. Tidak salah kan kalau aku berkata demikian?

"Pantas saja kau semangat sekali latihan.", ia menaik-turunkan alisnya seraya mengarahkan pandangan pada Ahra.

Apa-apaan itu? Dia sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku? Ck. Rasakan ini.. Yunho _attack_!

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

"M–mwo? Kenapa aku harus cemburu eoh? Lagipula kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu? Wajar kan apa yang kukatakan melihat kedekatan kalian itu?"

"Tapi sebelumnya kau tak pernah mengurusi apapun tentang percintaan orang lain. Bahkan kau tak pernah mau ikut campur urusan Yoochun dan Junsu."

"Huh. Sok tau kau, Yunho."

"Hmm. Jadi, tidak apa kalau aku benar-benar ada hubungan dengan Ahra?"

TAK

Ia menyentil jidatku dengan keras, "kenapa bicaramu melantur begitu? Kepalamu terbentur, eoh? Tentu saja itu bukan urusanku kau mau berhubungan dengan siapapun." Setelah berdecak, ia berlalu pergi.

Aku menahan lengannya, "Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tidak mau menungguku latihan?"

"Huh? Aku bukan Ahra yang suka membuang waktunya untuk melihat keringat hasil latihan kalian."

"Hmpt.. baiklah. Hati-hati." Aku melepas lengannya dan membiarkan dia pergi.

Setelah cukup jauh, kulihat ia menyentuh lengannya, tepat di tempat aku memegangnya tadi. Dan perkataannya yang seperti sedang merajuk itu menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia cemburu. Apa kalian juga berpikir begitu? Jadi, apa itu artinya dia mulai menyukaiku?

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jae..."

Aku menahan lengannya. Ia yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Junsu menuju gerbang sekolah seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pulang denganku saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Sekarang?"

"Ne."

"Bukankah kau ada latihan, Yunho?"

"Babak finalnya besok dan hari ini pelatih membebaskan kami dari latihan."

"Tapi Jaejoong sudah janji menemaniku hari ini, Yunho." Junsu mengeluarkan protesnya seraya menatapku tak suka. Tapi aku tak peduli. Haha..

"Apa yang ingin aku bicarakan ini sangat penting dan mendesak. Kau bisa minta ditemani Jaejoong lain kali, atau biar kuminta Yoochun menggantikan Jaejoong untuk menemanimu. Arraseo?", meski bertanya begitu, aku tak menunggu jawaban dari Junsu. Langsung saja kutarik Jaejoong menjauh dari hadapan yeoja bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

Aku membawanya ke parkiran motor sekolahku, kemudian mulai menjalankan motor _sport_ -ku setelah Jaejoong menduduki jok belakang. Motorku berjalan mulus membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Malam ini Seoul berbintang. Langit yang cerah sekan mendukung keadaan hatiku sekarang. Meski sebelumnya beberapa kali aku pernah memboncengi Jaejoong, baru kali ini aku senang sekali.

Kepalaku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri menikmati pemandangan sisi jalan. Lewat kaca spion dia menatapku galak, "Fokus dengan jalan di depanmu, Yunho!" aku balas menatapnya seraya menampakkan cengiran.

Kemudian aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan berteriak kencang.

PLAKK.

Dapat kurasakan pukulan di kepalaku yang tertutp helm. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong? Wanita cantik pujaan hatiku dengan senyum paling indah di dunia.

"Kau ingin bicara atau mengajakku mati, eoh?!"

"Mian, mian. Tentu saja ingin bicara. Penting dan sangat serius."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan. Kau membuatku penasaran."

"Simpan penasaranmu untuk nanti, nona Kim. Karena aku ingin menikmati pemandangan ini dulu."

"Aish. Tau begini lebih baik aku menemani Junsu saja."

"Kau menyesal?

"Sangat." dia menekankan ucapannya. Tapi aku tau, itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Mana mungkin ia menyesal pulang bersama namja setampan aku?

Aku mengerem perlahan motorku ketika sampai tepat di depan rumah Jaejoong. Ia turun dan hendak berlalu begitu saja untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hey, kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Aku kan ingin bicara."

"Oh. Kupikir tidak jadi.", ia memutar bola matanya malas. Balas dendam, eoh? Lucu sekali.

Aku berpura-pura memasang tampang kesal kemudian menyentil jidatnya. Tidak terlalu keras seperti yang ia lakukan tempo hari. Mana mungkin aku tega kepada calon kekasihku itu bukan?

"Aww.. appo." ia mengusap-usap jidatnya kemudian menatapku galak, "ya sudah cepat katakan!"

"Arraseo. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Aku mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, "Besok... kalau aku menang, aku ingin meminta hadiah darimu."

"Hadiah.. apa?"

"Jadi kekasihku.. sehari saja."

Kalian ingat perkataanku sebelumnya mengenai Strategi Pernyataan Cinta Jung Yunho? Ya, inilah yang kumaksud. Meski terdengar kekanakan, tapi hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku. Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hmpt.. kau ini bercanda?", Hah? Apa dia bilang? Setelah mengatakan empat kata keramat dengan mengerahkan segenap kekuatan, dia mengira aku hanya sekedar bercanda? "Sudah kubilang berhenti bersikap ko—"

 _BRAKK_.

Ucapannya terhenti karena suara yang kutimbulkan ketika kedua lenganku mengurung dirinya diantara dinding dan aku, "Aku serius.". Mataku menatap tajam kepadanya. Dia mengernyitkan alis, sepertinya ia ketakutan. Tapi.. bagaimanapun aku benar-benar sedang ingin serius sekarang.

"Yunho, bercandamu benar-benar tidak lucu."

"Setelah ini.. apa kau masih menganggapku bercanda?" aku berucap lirih di telinganya. Kemudian bibirku mengarah pada _cherry lips_ -nya. Tak sampai satu menit aku menghilangkan jarak diantara kami berdua karena Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman itu secara sepihak.

"Sekarang kau percaya kalau aku benar-benar serius?"

Dia memalingkan wajah seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja di luar rumahnya dengan napas yang terdengar memburu.

.

~yunjae~

.

Hari itu tiba. Babak final dimana aku menggantungkan harapan akan cinta. Aku yang hampir saja tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan frustasi akan sikap Jaejoong yang seperti sebuah penolakan, mendapat angin segar pagi ini. Pesan dari Jaejoong menjadi penyemangatku.

" _Tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi kekasihmu dan menciumku. Aku sangat terkejut dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Jangan salah paham. Aku benar-benar akan memberikan hadiah itu kalau kau menang._ Fighting _, Yunho! ^^_ "

Hyunjoong yang merupakan kapten tim lawan sedang berada tepat di hadapanku lagi. Babak final akan segera dimulai. Aku memanjatkan do'a di dalam hati. Setelah itu membuka mata dan menatap sekeliling. Gedung olahraga umum kota Seoul ramai sekali pagi ini. Dan dari sekian penonton, ada Jaejoong disana. Dia tersenyum padaku ketika mata kami bertemu pandang. Senyumnya kali ini bukan untuk Hyunjoong kan? Meski Hyunjoong ada di dekatku, tapi senyumnya hanya ditujukan padaku kan? Aku bersorak dalam hati setelah membenarkan pertanyaanku sendiri.

Tinggal selangkah lagi hingga aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya. Berjuanglah, Yunho!

.

~yunjae~

.

Pertandingan final berakhir. Hasilnya? Apakah aku harus menjelaskannya dengan menangis meraung-raung? Atau kubiarkan kalian menebak sendiri.

Ya, benar. Aku harus membungkus impianku untuk menjadi kekasih Jaejoong, kemudian membuang bungkusan itu ke samudera terdalam. Kalian jangan tertawa! Aku benar-benar sedang sedih. Lihatlah, aku teronggok tak berdaya di pinggir lapangan sementara peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan baru saja dibunyikan. Bukan.. bukan karena aku hanya menjadi pemain cadangan, keadaan lah yang mengharuskan aku tak mengikuti babak kedua karena kakiku yang terkilir. Benar-benar sial bukan? Kenapa kaki ini harus terkilir saat aku mempertaruhkan kemenangan ini untuk peruntungan cintaku?

"Yoochun."

Ouch. Kenapa pula ia harus kesini sih? Mau mempermalukan aku?

"Jangan kecewa. Bagaimanapun kalian sudah berlatih dengan keras. Aku sangat tau prosesnya, jadi hasil itu tak penting."

"Aku memang cukup kecewa. Tapi.. yang benar-benar terpukul adalah namja menyedihkan ini." Yoochun menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Apa dia akan tambah terpukul kalau aku memberinya hukuman karena kalah?"

Huh? Apa dia bilang? Dia benar-benar ingin mengejekku sepertinya.

"Ya ya ya. Aku akan terima apapun hukumannya." Kutatap sinis dirinya yang kini tersenyum. Haaahh.. jangan tersenyum semanis itu padaku, Jaejoong.

"Karena kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu selama 1 hari sebagai hadiah kemenanganmu, aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku untuk selamana sebagai hukumanmu. Bagaimana? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menerima apapun hukumanku kan?"

END

a/n: Anneyooong... lama tidak bertemu reader saya tercintaaaah (emang ada?). Saya kangen berat sama kalian, tapi belom bisa lanjutin ff yang terbengkalai. Akhirnya cuma bisa bawa ff oneshot baru. Sebenernya ini ff yang saya ikutkan lomba "November with Love 2015". Ada yang tau? atau bahkan ada yang ikutan? Semua ff lomba itu diupload di akun ffn 9095 (link: www. fanfiction u/7332606/YunJae-FF9095). Daaan, karena saya tidak ingin akun saya ini berdebu karena hanya diisi ff yang sudah ada lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, saya putuskan untuk mengupload ff saya yang diikutkan lomba tersebut ke akun saya –tentunya dengan beberapa editan karena yang di lomba itu ancur banget gegara buru-buru ngetik waktu itu, yaah walau yang ini gak bisa dibilang gak ancur. Oke deh, daripada banyak cincong, saya permisi dulu.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


End file.
